


Sue

by Feelingsismykink



Series: Coach [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Drunk Link, GMM 1660, M/M, More Fluff, Smut, Some angst, that one sweater from GMM 1660
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Link and Rhett come clean to Sue.  It’s tense y’all, but I promise to take care of you, and there’s some sweet sweet fluff and also drunk Link.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Coach [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558093
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Sue

They spend their last two days in Nashville close and connected at the hip. Now that they’ve started telling each other “I love you” they can’t stop. They spend the last night at a live show and the band covers a lot of old standards, Rhett holds Link, and the two sway, Rhett singing softly into Link's ear, waves of goosebumps roll through him all night.

On the way home, Link decides to call his mamma. He and Rhett debated the best way to tell her, whether Rhett should be there or not. Link decides to tell her over the phone when they’re a couple hours out of Buies Creek so she has some time to digest before Rhett and Link show up in person and deal with whatever fallout.

Link wants to throw up as he hits the button to dial Sue. Rhett is driving, Link clutches onto his arm, nervously rubbing at Rhett. “Hi baby!! How are you, back at school yet?” “No mamma, we’re still a couple hours away, actually I was hoping to come see you for dinner?” Sue squealed. “oh Link! That would be wonderful, how many friends are with you? I can make something for y’all!”

Link makes eye contact with Rhett. “It’s just the two of us mamma. I actually—can you talk a second mamma?” Sue senses the anxiety in her son’s voice. “Sure I can baby. Everything ok?” 

“Yeah mamma, everything’s ok. Cuz I told you about the guy I was dating? Well he’s coming.” “Oh Gosh!” Sue is excited again, Link hates to bring all that to a crashing halt. 

“It’s Rhett mamma. I’m bringing Rhett.”

There’s silence over the phone.

“I don’t understand” Sue finally says. Her tone is new to Link. Rhett has pulled off the highway onto a rest stop. He feels his eyes brimming with tears, anxiety, shame and worry flood him. Images of Sue cursing, blaming, forbidding Rhett to come into her home ever again flash before Rhett’s eyes. This could go terribly. Link could be forced to choose between Rhett and his family, Rhett would lose him and Sue, guilt over the lies suddenly making this seem like the only logical conclusion to this conversation. He feels his chest tighten and his mouth is dry. 

Link is watching him with wide eyes, his own anxiety coming to a head. “I uh...I’m dating Rhett. Have been for a few months now. He trea—“

“When did it start Link?” Her voice is quiet, a little shaky. 

“What?”

“Tell me when it started.” Link thinks he might hyperventilate. 

“It uh...I guess it started Thanksgiving, mamma.”

Link can hear his mamma’s breathing through the phone, it sounds like she’s trying not to cry. “Did he—did he come after you baby?”

Link is mad now. Rhett’s face is blanched, terror at being accused of being some sort of predator.

“Mamma he did NOT! He—I started in on him, if you have to know!”

“But he’s MY age Lincoln, he’s an adult and you’re a ch—“

“I’m not a child mamma! Don’t you say it! I’m in college and I  _ been  _ datin’! I’m not a stupid child who don’t know what they want! And I want Rhett mamma, we are real good together…”

Sue is sniffling now. “I don’t...I can’t—-I don’t know what to say, Link, I really don’t. I’m floored, and I can’t say I’m happy.”

Link and Rhett stare at each other in the car, allowing Sue the time to think, Link doing his best to reassure Rhett, Rhett watching images flash through his mind, of Sue rejecting him, Link tearfully breaking up with him, screaming fights…

“So...so y’all are comin through?”

Link is startled and says “yes—yeah mamma, if that’s ok with you.”

Her voice is subdued when she says “okay Link. I’ll see you soon, have some dinner ready for you.”

“Thank you mamma...I love you.”

Sue sounds like she’s rushing to get off the phone before she starts crying “I love you, baby.”

When the line goes dead, Link gasps and takes in the breath he didn’t realize he was holding back. Rhett’s jaw is set. He’s avoiding eye contact now. Link draws Rhett into a hug, but Rhett is a little more rigid than usual. “I think that went okay...Rhett, it’s gonna be ok baby.”

Rhett is not convinced. He is resigning himself to the idea that he is losing Link. Even if Sue wasn’t screaming and cursing and forbidding him from entering her home yet, it’s only a matter of time...once she sees him in person she won’t be able to hide her feelings. Best to get it over with, then…

Rhett loosens his arms to hold Link tight. Link sighs and snuggles in, gratefully enjoying the embrace. Rhett feels his insides turn icy. He’s just gotta get through this meal, enjoy his last few hours with Link, and then he can grieve this loss, start his lonely life again...

He starts the truck, Link adjusts and sits up, stares out the window. The car is silent for most of the remainder of the ride. When they get close to Buies Creek, Link starts saying encouraging things, his mamma loves Rhett, they’ve known each other a while, she knows Rhett’s a good man, she’ll get over the shock of it.

Rhett hums and agrees, if only to make Link feel better, he knows Link is doing just that, trying to soothe, trying to say the right things. As they pull into Link’s childhood home, Link turns and grabs Rhett’s hand. 

“I love you Rhett, so much. More than I’ve loved anyone before. I’ll never let you go, Rhett, not while you still want me, not for anyo—“

Rhett interrupts him, can’t let him make a promise he can’t keep. 

“I love you too, Link, very much.” Link leans in as if to kiss Rhett, but Rhett turns to get out of the truck, can’t help but imagine Sue watching them from inside, doesn’t want to make this worse.

Sue opens the door before they have a chance to knock. Her smile is forced, strained, but she makes eye contact with Rhett, her eyebrows twitch and he’s unsure if it’s in anger or sadness. She hugs Link and then puts an arm on Rhett and guides him into the house. Rhett misses the usual excitement and warmth that Sue greets him with. Rhett feels tears sting his eyes. He coughs and clears his throat, refusing to fall apart here. 

They sit at the dinner table, Sue has cooked a simple dinner, but no one has much of an appetite. Rhett is at a loss. Should he apologize? Profess his love? Stay quiet? Sue breaks into his thoughts.

“You know I love you, Link, no matter what?” Link looks up and locks eyes with his mother, eyes shining with tears. 

“I know that mamma, I love you so much.”

“This—this is weird. I don’t know what to say”. She’s not looking at Rhett, which is making him panic. He feels Link slide his foot into Rhett’s, that blessed point of contact reassuring, grounding.

“This is not what I had imagined for you...I thought you would...would find someone closer to you…”

Sue has begun shooting furtive looks at Rhett now, she seems unsure what to say or even how she feels.

Rhett finds his voice 

“Sue,” He has to clear his throat, cough a little so his voice doesn’t break with emotion.

“Sue you are precious to me, a friend and a support in a way i've never had before…”

Sue shuts her eyes and puts her napkin up to her face.

Rhett continues “I don’t want you to think I would ever want to hurt you, or disrespect you—“

Sue puts up her hand to stop him, she can’t make eye contact with him.

“I can’t pretend I ain’t mad, Rhett. Hell i'm embarrassed. Can’t stop thinking about...well I ain’t happy with you, Rhett. I think you should know better, he’s got his whole li—“

“Please mamma!” Link looks desperate now. “This was a decision  _ I _ made too, mamma. Don’t blame him because he’s older. We can’t help who we love mamma, and I...I love Rhett very much. He loves me too.”

Sue has a new look on her face. She knows Link can be hard headed, stubborn when he wants to be, got that from his daddy. She looks a little deflated, her lip quivers as she says “A—alright Lincoln, I hear you, baby.”

The meals passes in tension, mostly silent. She asks Link about school, Link tries to bring Rhett into the conversation, prompts him to talk about how well the team is doing, but Rhett keeps his responses short. He feels like he’s tempting fate, even being here, feels that any misstep could lead to disaster. 

The two Neals talk about Bobby, who’s at a neighbor’s house, away from this conversation entirely. 

Nobody eats much, and eventually Link mentions that they should get going. Sue packs up some leftovers for them. She hugs Link again at the door and Link holds on tight, tells her quietly “he’s so good to me, mamma, I’m so happy, remember when I told you that?” Sue screws her eyes shut and nods. She claps Rhett on the shoulder, and nods at him before they turn and get into the truck.

Rhett has a terrible stomach ache and he keeps having to purposefully unclench his jaw. As they get back onto the highway Link turns to Rhett. 

“How are you feeling, Rhett?” He speaks quietly and gently.

“I—not great, Link I don’t know. That sucked.” Link chuckles in response. “I don’t think that table has ever been so tense… but we made it. I think she’s gonna come around, Rhett. I know she wants me to be happy”

Rhett sneaks some looks over at Link. Link believes it. Thinks they’re in the clear, he thinks it’s all going to be okay. Rhett wants to believe him, but can’t ignore the deep pit in his stomach.

He holds onto Link’s hand and forces a smile for him “I know she does baby, she definitely does.” This seems to appease Link for now.

They arrive at Rhett’s house, where Link’s car is parked. Link has to get ready for classes to start again the next day, and they’re both exhausted from the day. As Link’s belongings are in his car, he gathers Rhett into an embrace and kisses him deeply, lovingly. He whispers reassuring words into his ear, reminds Rhett he loves him. Rhett holds on tight, tells Link he loves him back and then watches Link drive away.

The week feels long to Rhett. He feels like he’s in a fog. He’s preoccupied with thoughts of Sue, of Link, of what he has to lose. He and Link text and call, offering updates and sweet words, but it’s less frequent than normal, and Rhett blames himself, he’s absent, really. 

It’s late Thursday evening when Rhett is watching TV and hears a loud, messy knock on the door. He gets up and checks the peephole before opening it. Link is leaning against the doorframe, eyes sleepy and limbs uncoordinated. 

“Hhhhhhhey baby, I missyou” Link slurs. Rhett can’t help but chuckle, Link is red faced and adorable. “Oh, honey, you’re drunk! I hope you didn’t drive here,”

Link is scandalized “I would NEVER! Itookkauber herrr” and begins leaning into the room. Rhett laughs and catches him easily.

Link is positively boneless, and when he hits Rhett’s chest, he wraps around Rhett instinctively.

“Oooooooh, oh Coach, I like—whassis sweatrrr, sooooo soff…”

Rhett is wearing an oversized velour sweatshirt that has vertical stripes of warm toned green, yellow and orange. Link slides his hands up and under the sweatshirt to continue to clutch at Rhett. He hums, and nuzzles, and soon leans a half hard erection erection against Rhett’s hip.

“Ohohoho, ok, I see what’s happening here…”

Rhett snuggles back a little, appreciates the warmth Link offers,feels his heart relax a bit, realizes he’s been missing Link  _ bad  _ this week, but he’s very drunk.

“Come on Link, lets go upstairs.”

“Mmmmmmmyeah Coach, upstrs, lesgo” Link leans and clutches at Rhett, shuffling his feet and with much encouragement and cajoling, they make their way up to the bedroom.

Rhett prompts Link to get his shoes off, which he does with trouble, and then helps him with his belt buckle. Link tries to give Rhett a sloppy, slobbery kiss, and Rhett winces at the smell of alcohol on his breath. Rhett gives him a loving, sweet kiss on the forehead that makes Link hum appreciatively. once he’s in his boxers, tries to lay Link down. Link is affixed to Rhett’s sweater, will not let go no matter how kindly Rhett asks, and as Link is sitting on the bed and Rhett kneeling in front of him, Rhett decides to pull the sweatshirt off, allow Link to snuggle into it and lays him back so Rhett can free himself.

Rhett goes downstairs, double checks the lock on the front door, collects a glass of water, an aspirin and a plastic trash bin to leave at Link’s side.

Rhett stops in his tracks and has to keep from crying as he returns to the room, Link has managed to get the sweatshirt on, though it’s backwards. He swims in it, because it’s big even on Rhett, and his knees are tucked up into it, he’s laying on his side, snoring softly on the bed.

Rhett’s heart swells with love. He places his items within Link’s reach and gets into his pajama pants, slides into bed next to Link. He’s able to shift and adjust so they’re both under the covers. Link turns and puts his hands against Rhett’s chest and snuggles his head into Rhett’s chest, tangles their legs together.

“I love you Rhett”

“I love you too Link, so so much”

“I don’ wan’ youta leave me, don leave me Rhett”. Rhett is allowing tears to silently roll down his face “I don’t want to leave you Link, I want you forever”

“Mmmmmmmmhyes. Thassa good idea.” Rhett can’t help but chuckle, and Link moves his face, notices the wetness.

“Don be sad, Coach. I’ll take care of ya...promish…”

“Ok baby” and the two fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Rhett’s alarm goes off, and Link groans, waves off Rhett’s attempts at getting him up, then suddenly bolts to the bathroom. Rhett chuckles at the folly of youth, and doesnt envy the hangover Link has surely woken up to.

Link shuffles his way back to the bed, eyes squeezed shut against the onslaught of morning light. Rhett is able to convince Link to have the glass of water, take the aspirin before huddling back under the covers and waves Rhett off.

Rhett readies himself for work, and writes a note before leaving 

_ I’m sure you’ll be in a world of hurt, baby, please drink more water and help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen _

_ Xx Coach _

Rhett gets a text several hours later, telling him Link is up, asking permission to use the computer, he’s missed a couple classes, but can get some work done so he’s not worried.

When Rhett comes home, he’s brought fried chicken, is more excited than he thinks he should be to see Link. He calls out to him, and when Link shouts that he’s still in bed, puts the food in the kitchen and takes the stairs two at a time, finds Link still in bed, wearing Rhett’s sweater.

“Hey babe, how was work?”

Rhett feels dizzy with how quickly his blood is rushing to his groin. He growls and lunges towards the bed as Link squeals in surprise and delight. His voice is low and after kissing Link deep and hard, says “I like seein you in my clothes…”

Rhett lays Link back down on the bed and Link wraps himself around Rhett gratefully. The two trade kisses and licks and bites, becoming more hungry as they go. Link helps Rhett out of his clothes, and Link wiggles out of his briefs but elects to keep the sweater on.

Rhett cradles Link’s head in one hand, as his other finds Links cock, begins stroking him, kisses his neck. “Is this alright?” He growls. Link groans “shit yes Rhett, mmmmmyou feel so good! I’ve missed you”

Rhett continues to kiss and nibble at Links neck and ears, thinks of moving down and taking Link’s dick into his mouth, knows he is hard, his precum will taste so good but for whatever reason Rhett wants to stay up with Link’s face, his gorgeous eyes, those plush lips that gasp and cry out with Rhett’s touches.

“Do me a favor, baby” Rhett rumbles into Link’s ear.

“Hhhh-anything Coach”

“Get the lube, honey”

Link’s arm shoots out to the bedside table, knocking the luckily empty glass onto the carpet as he fumbles to get into the drawer and pull the bottle of lube they keep there.

Rhett smiles at Link’s shaky hands, gasping breaths, proud he can work him up like this. Rhett presents his hand to Link and Link liberally applies the lube to his palm and fingers.

Rhett returns his hand to Link’s flushed cock, and Link hisses at the cold liquid, the hissing soon turns to more moans and sighs as Rhett strokes Link some, then begins working him open with his fingers.

Link is losing his mind, grabbing at Rhett’s arms and hair and the sheets. Rhett is steady and focused, sometimes slotting their mouths together, sometimes sucking and licking at the flesh Rhett can reach, but mostly he’s whispering in Link’s ear.

“I love you”

“You’re perfect”

“You’re beautiful”

“So kind, so passionate”

“Love you so much”

“You make me laugh, make me so happy”

“You’re so surprising, there’s never been anyone like you”

Link realizes he’s got tears in his eyes, feels like his chest might burst with happiness. “Please, please Rhett, I love you so much, Please”

Rhett is still in the mood to tease, loves to watch Link experience pleasure.

“Please Rhett, please m-make love to me”

Rhett gasps, kisses him and reaches for a condom, and readies himself. Rhett shifts to hover over Link, and they stare into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you” Rhett whispers as he pushes into Link. Link cries out, and Rhett offers more kisses. The two move together, Link runs his hands up and down Rhett’s back, through his hair and beard, and their sighs and cries often leave their mouths together. They hardly break eye contact as they rock. 

Link fits his hand between the two of them, begins stroking himself as he feels Rhett tense over him, his thrusts speeding up and his sounds changing. 

Rhett is able to hold off until Link comes first, head thrown back, hand on Rhett’s shoulder. He grabs Rhett’s ass and squeezes, encouragement enough for Rhett to shout as he comes, rutting deep into Link until he stills, shifts so he can allow his muscles to rest without crushing Link.

Rhett cleans them up, and they fall asleep in each other’s arms. Rhett is awoken a short time later to his phone. He reluctantly extracts himself from the blissful warmth of Link and his bed, and finds his phone in his pants pocket.

It’s Sue.

“H-hello?”

“Hi Rhett, can we talk?”

Rhett clears his throat, shakes his head, tries to get his brain out of the fog of sleep.

“Of course, what’s going on?”

Rhett checks to see that Link is still asleep, his heart squeezes at the beauty in his bed, and then leaves the room so as not to disturb Link.

“I, uh...Rhett—- I don’t know...what this is supposed to…”

Rhett gives her time to gather her thoughts, wants to be patient, and respectful, feels his heart and gut steel itself for whatever blow is coming.

“What are your intentions with my son, Rhett?”

“Uuuuuuuh, what?”

That is  _ not  _ what he was anticipating.

“My baby is special. He’s smart and wild and kind, what are your intentions with him?” Sue has apparently very much gathered herself, and her voice is stronger than when the call started.

Rhett allows himself a tiny sliver of hope, and relief. This doesn’t sound like a rejection.

“He. Sue I want to take care of him. I want to be with him and love him and...Sue I know he’s young. I want him to live the best life he possibly can, I want that for him so bad and—I promise to never stand in the way of that Sue…”

Sue sniffled a little into the phone, took a deep breath.

“I know you’re a good man, Rhett, a kind man. I saw that. And we might have some bumps and some...some things to work out but my baby’s happy. He tells me how happy he is with you… and he’s his own man. I hope—I hope you’ll do right by him Rhett.”

Rhett is crying again. Relief and happiness flooding through him, for the first time in months he feels some of the anxiety leave his body, tries not to be too noisy in the phone. 

“I’m sorry Sue, I’m sorry I’m such a mess” Link has come down the stairs, looking for Rhett and he looks worried when he sees Rhett crying, but at the sound of his mother’s name, his face lights up and he goes to Rhett and holds him close.

“I promise I have only the best of intentions, ma’am, if I have anything to say about it I’ll make sure there’s no happier person on earth than Link.”

Link smiles and stares up into Rhett’s face. Sue is crying now too, says “ok Rhett, ok. Will you two come for dinner Sunday? I promise it’ll be better than last time”


End file.
